


Allegiance

by deadcandance



Series: Tales of a Jedi Knight (The Witcher Star Wars!AU) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bounty Hunter Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Force-sensitive Ciri, Force-sensitive Geralt, M/M, Singer Jaskier | Dandelion, Star Wars!au, Trans Jaskier | Dandelion, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcandance/pseuds/deadcandance
Summary: Geralt, Ciri and Jaskier arrive on Coruscant. Jaskier is faced with a tough choice. Geralt learns the truth about the singer.The Twi’lek looked up at him with a questioning look. Geralt got closer and pulled a small device from his pocket, holding it on his palm for Jaskier.“A … comm?” he said, a bit puzzled.“It has my frequency in its memory,” Geralt explained. “If … if you ever need anything, just call me.”
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Tales of a Jedi Knight (The Witcher Star Wars!AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119341
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Allegiance

It took almost two weeks to travel from the Nal Hutta System to the Core Worlds, which gave Geralt the opportunity to get to know Jaskier a little better during the trip.

The Twi'lek singer was his exact opposite: he had a bright personality and it was extremely rare not to see a smile on his lips. It was as if negative thoughts never plagued his mind and, if they did, they never stayed there for long.

Ciri adored him. Geralt had hoped that her enthusiasm would fade within some days, so that Jaskier could enjoy some time for himself, but it didn't. Yet he never complained, accepting to play and spend time with her whenever she asked.

Geralt often found himself smiling when he heard the pair's playful banter each time they played Dejarik and Ciri defeated the singer. It soon turned out he was quite the sore loser.

At times, the ship would be filled with the music of Jaskier's mandoviol and his melodious voice. Ciri sat by him and listened, almost hypnotized. Geralt, too, quickly grew fond of the sound of the Twi'lek's voice. He was extremely talented and Geralt started to wonder why he was still only a cantina singer and not an intergalactic music star.

They had almost two days of travel ahead of them when Jaskier came to him in the cockpit.

"Hey," he said, sitting down on the copilot's seat, next to Geralt.

The bounty hunter greeted him with a nod of his head.

"Almost there, huh?" Jaskier said and Geralt felt the tension in his voice. But, most importantly, he noticed his fake smile. It was so different from his genuine ones: it did not reach his eyes.

"You don't seem too happy about it," he noted.

Jaskier sighed.

"Honestly, I'm not …"

Geralt frowned, confused. Jaskier had been very clear about urgently needing to get to Coruscant back when they were still on Nar Shaddaa.

"Why do you need to go to Coruscant?" he asked. 

Jaskier always evaded this question, either changing the subject or keeping his answers vague. Geralt knew that whatever the singer was hiding, it had something to do with his need to get to Coruscant.

"I can't tell you the truth," he muttered. "And it pains me, because you have been so good to me even if I gave you no reason to …"

Geralt was quiet, watching Jaskier nervously fidgeting with his hands. For once, he wasn't avoiding the question.

"All I can say is that I work for someone. And I must report to them."

Geralt nodded. He felt there was a certain uneasiness to Jaskier’s tone and did not like that.

“Is this person dangerous?”

“He’s certainly very powerful …” Jaskier replied with no hesitation.

The bounty hunter closed his eyes and rested his chin on his joined hands. Each time he thought about going to Coruscant, he felt the faintest hint of a threat lingering in the air. Whether it had something to do with Jaskier’s mysterious boss or was an entirely different thing, he could not yet say for sure.

He opened his eyes again to look at Jaskier.

“We’re still in time to set another destination,” he offered.

For a brief moment, he saw the purest hope in the singer’s eyes. It died quickly, though, replaced by resignation as he shook his head.

“I can’t do that, Geralt …”

The bounty hunter then fell quiet. They never spoke of Coruscant again.

“Geralt? What are we waiting for?”

The bounty hunter was pulled away from his thoughts by Ciri’s voice and her insistent pulling on his sleeve. He shook his head a bit, almost as if he could clear his mind by doing so. If only it were so easy …

“I need to wake Jaskier up. Tell him we’ve arrived …” he muttered as he stood from the pilot seat. 

“Okay ...” Ciri said as she ran away, probably to play with R0-4CH in the meantime.

Geralt made his way to his compartment that he had shared with Jaskier during the trip. The Twi’lek was still asleep in his bunk, laying on his side and all curled up on himself.

He put a hand on his shoulder and gently shook it. Jaskier’s big eyes opened and stared at Geralt, confused.

“We’re here …” he informed him.

“Uh … right. Tell me when we land …”

“We’ve already landed. We’re at the spaceport.”

Jaskier sat up on the bunk bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Geralt had no idea why, but he had to look away, suddenly feeling flustered.

“I’ll … um … wait outside …” he said and quickly left the compartment.

“So … time to say goodbye?” Jaskier muttered once he had gotten ready and met Geralt outside the ship. The bounty hunter could swear he looked _sad_. Jaskier had never looked sad before and that sight made Geralt hurt.

“Yeah …” he replied, looking away. “It’s been nice to have you on board.”

The Twi’lek smiled, but it didn’t look like a genuinely happy one.

“It’s been nice to travel with you and little Ciri.”

They stood awkwardly in front of each other, none of them speaking for a while. Until Jaskier broke the silence.

“Gimme a hug?”

Geralt got closer. He never really hugged anyone beside Ciri, but he still put his arms around the singer’s lean body, although a bit stiffly. Jaskier squeezed him as if his life depended on it. He smelled good, _sweet_ even. How had he never noticed this before?

Geralt closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of Jaskier’s body and his sweet scent. Until …

“I want a hug too!”

Jaskier laughed a bit and let go of Geralt, who tried not to pay too much attention to the sudden emptiness he felt. The singer knelt down and opened his arms wide and Ciri literally threw herself in his embrace.

“I’m gonna miss you so much, Jaskier! We will see each other again, right?”

The Twi’lek held the girl’s face in his hands. She looked at him with big green eyes full of hope.

“Of course we will! I still have to teach you to play the mandoviol, haven’t I?”

Ciri nodded vigorously with a big smile on her face.

Jaskier finally stood and patted her head, then walked to his things, starting to collect them.

“Jaskier … wait.”

The Twi’lek looked up at him with a questioning look. Geralt got closer and pulled a small device from his pocket, holding it on his palm for Jaskier.

“A … comm?” he said, a bit puzzled.

“It has my frequency in its memory,” Geralt explained. “If … if you ever need anything, just call me.”

The Twi’lek looked _grateful_.

“Thank you, Geralt. Goodbye.”

“ _Sahak chir_ , Jaskier.”

The singer smiled, probably not expecting the bounty hunter to speak to him in his native language. Then, he walked away.

* * *

The building of the 500 Republica was enormous and imposing. Standing in front of the entrance at the ground floor meant that, looking up, one could not see the end of the structure. After all, it was the home of the most influential people of the Republic.

Truth be told, Jaskier would have rather been anywhere else. But there was no escaping his boss: even if he hadn’t come here on his own volition, sooner or later he would have found him anywhere in the galaxy. He often wondered how one man could have so many contacts, but he still had not found an answer.

He sighed, finally entering the building. There was no point in wasting time: the sooner he got this done, the better. He identified himself at the reception and found out he was expected, then took a deep breath as he got in the turbolift. He anxiously watched the numbers of the floors on the small screen and he might have flinched a bit when a bell chimed and the doors slid open. Jaskier stepped into the luxurious apartment and was immediately greeted by a rough voice.

“I gotta give it to you, you’ve got guts to show up here after what you pulled. Either that, or you’re just incredibly stupid,” the man said.

Dijkstra was, for a lack of a better term, massive: he stood around two meters in height and had a huge belly. Jaskier was by no means tiny, yet he looked just so in his presence.

The man wasn’t a politician, but Jaskier knew he held immense power, so much he had granted himself a nice spot at 500 Republica.

“How was I supposed to know Jax was going to be killed the same day I was meeting him?” Jaskier tried to explain, but Dijkstra lifted a finger to shut him up.

“You knew there was a bounty on his head. You should have acted faster.”  
“And risk blowing up my cover?!”

“I don’t care _how_ you do it. I want results and you’ve brought me nothing in _months_!”

Jaskier shifted uncomfortably on his spot.

“Look, I know some of his other contacts. I’ll come up with something and –”

“No,” Dijkstra interrupted him.

“... no?”

Jaskier watched as the giant man paced silently in the large room. His silence and calm demeanor somehow made him even more uneasy than he would have been had Dijkstra just started screaming at him. It meant something was on his mind, and that could not be good.

“This isn’t something a two-bit cantina singer should handle … but you might yet be of use to me. After all, you’ve made an _interesting_ new friend.”

Jaskier was so confused by his words he completely overlooked the not so veiled insult at his singing abilities. Something he usually did not let slide so easy.

“What are you talking about? You mean _Geralt_? He killed Jax, sure, but he was simply collecting a bounty. I doubt he has an idea of –”

“Forget about this whole Jax business. That is no longer your concern.”

“Then what is this about?” Jaskier asked, slightly exasperated.

Dijkstra picked a small holoprojector from his desk, but did not activate it yet, instead playing with it with his huge hands. Jaskier looked at him, impatient.

“Noticed anything about him?”

“Well, he’s very handsome and –”

“Stop thinking with your cunt for once!”

The Twi’lek crossed his arms over his chest, pouting a bit, clearly offended by Dijkstra’s words. Not that the man seemed to care in the slightest.

Dijkstra finally activated the holoprojector, holding it on his palm in front of Jaskier’s face. The hologram showed a man dressed in traditional Jedi robes, wielding two lightsabers. He had long, white hair and a scar over one eye …

It was _Geralt_.

Jaskier audibly gasped, eyes widening in surprise.

“He’s a _Jedi_!? But … it doesn’t make any sense! Jedi are peacekeepers, not bounty hunters! And he uses a common blaster, not a pair of laser swords!”

Dijkstra turned off the holoprojector.

“A few years ago there was a lot of talking about a lost princess … She was incredibly gifted in the Force and the Jedi took her away from her home planet of Alderaan to train her at their temple on Tython. Her mentor was an Echani Jedi. Rumor had it the Sith Emperor himself took an interest in the child because of her immense power. Suddenly, the master and his apprentice disappeared. Vanished. The Jedi purged every single record of them from their archives. It was as if they never existed.”

Jaskier was quiet, staring at the holoprojector still in Dijkstra’s hands. His heart was hammering in his chest and he could not shake off the feeling that something bad was in the air. He did not like this one bit.

“Imagine my surprise when you landed on Coruscant and I found out you were in the company of a bounty hunter that happens to be an Echani and takes a little girl with him everywhere he goes …”

“What do you want from them?” Jaskier asked, voice trembling.

“Isn’t it obvious? Any piece of information about those two has a value you cannot even begin to imagine. I can tell you’re not indifferent to him so for once you can put your love for whoring around to good use. Get closer to the Echani, learn if he actually left the Jedi Order or is simply in hiding. Learn how powerful the little girl is. _Anything_.”

Jaskier’s hands started trembling and he closed them into fists to hide it. Whether it was anger or fear, he had no idea. But he felt nauseous. 

“What if … what if I don’t wanna do it?” he mustered up the courage to ask.

Dijkstra gave him a little smile that sent chills down his spine.

“You do not have a choice.”

* * *

Jaskier wandered through the main plaza without a real destination. 

He felt lost and he could not shake off the unpleasant sensation of a heavy weight on his heart. He unconsciously made a beeline for an empty bench and sat down, not minding the crowd all around him. He sighed, playing with the fabric of his fingerless gloves.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

The safest option was, obviously, getting as far away from Geralt and Ciri as possible. Yet, the mere thought of not seeing the pair ever again made his stomach drop. How could he possibly have gotten so attached to them in such a short time together? It was probably his big, stupid heart who made him love everyone who showed him an ounce of affection.

He suddenly remembered the conversation he had with Geralt just before they said their goodbyes and the comm the man gave to him. He took it from his small bag, looking at it and considering what to do.

_I should probably warn him. Tell him that Dijkstra is onto him and then disappear. I owe him as much._

It seemed the most reasonable thing to do. And not because he so _desperately_ wanted to see the white haired bounty hunter one last time.

* * *

The door to the hotel room slid open. The moment Jaskier laid eyes on Geralt, his heart started beating wildly in his chest. He blamed it on being nervous, but he knew there was something else deep down. 

The bounty hunter invited him in, then closed the door behind his back. 

“You’re upset. Something happened …” he noticed and Jaskier gulped.

_If he’s a Jedi … does this mean he reads my mind? Does he already know why I’m here?_

“That obvious?” Jaskier tried to joke.

“You’re shaking and sweating. Your voice trembles.”

Right. Maybe there was no telepathy at all and it was just Jaskier's own incapacity to hide his true state of mind.

Geralt gestured towards a small couch and Jaskier gladly sat down. He watched as the bounty hunter – or should he say _Jedi_ – poured him a glass of water and offered it to him. The singer took it and drank it all in a few big gulps. 

"You said we needed to talk," Geralt said.

Jaskier nodded. 

"Do you know Sigismund Dijkstra?" he asked.

Geralt furrowed his brows a bit, as if doing some hard thinking, then he shook his head.

"Name definitely doesn't sound new, but I can't really say I _know_ him."

"He's one of the most important men in the Republic," Jaskier began explaining. "Not a politician himself, but … he earned a place in the élite nonetheless. He deals with something far more valuable than credits: _information_."

Geralt looked at him intensely and Jaskier had no doubt he had his full attention, so he kept talking.

"I worked for him. As a spy. No one would ever suspect a cantina singer and … honestly, I needed the extra credits. You can only earn so much from singing in cantinas ..."

He looked down at his hands for a moment, gathering his thoughts. There was so much to say and he did not want to forget anything important. Geralt waited patiently.

"When you found me at Bolen Jax's apartment … it was because I was tasked to collect information about him and his illicit activities. Something about smuggling weapons. Either way, not important. I obviously could not get anything from him because you barged in and murdered him …"

Geralt bit his lower lip and shifted in his seat.

"Are you in trouble because of me?"

He looked so genuinely guilty that Jaskier couldn't help but feel bad for him. He shook his head.

"He wasn't happy to know that I had failed, of course. So he took me out of the whole Jax's business. But he said he had another task for me …" he paused, his hands trembling.

"Take your time," Geralt reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. The Twi’lek nodded and tried to smile, failing miserably and only managing to give the Jedi a pained expression.

"He showed me a holo … of a Jedi. Geralt … it was _you_ … I saw your face as clearly as I see it now. He said something about Ciri being gifted and the Sith Emperor being interested in her … I had no idea … he wants me to give him information about you, said it's priceless and if I had known I would have nev–" he was rambling, his vision blurry from the tears that had started pooling in his eyes.

Then, suddenly, he felt two hands holding his and, when he looked up, there wasn't a trace of anger on Geralt's face.

"Breathe," he told him calmly.

Jaskier nodded and took a few deep breaths and tried to ground himself.

"I'm so sorry …" he muttered.

Geralt shook his head.

"Sorry for what? You have done nothing wrong."

"I put you and Ciri in danger."

Geralt gave him a smile. There was clearly some sadness in it.

"We have been in danger for years. I know that wherever we go, someone might find out the truth about us. I can only keep running.”

Jaskier wondered what it could feel like to be always on the run with a target on your back. It must have been a stressful life. No wonder Geralt always looked as if something was troubling him.

“I … I thought the right thing to do was warn you about Dijkstra. Then … then disappear. You and Ciri will never see me again.”

“What are you talking about?” Geralt said and sounded almost upset.

“I can’t give Dijkstra information on you two if I have none to begin with,” Jaskier said and even though it broke his heart to think about parting ways with the pair, he was also quite proud of this idea.

“I doubt he would be happy to know you let us leave without you.”

“He probably won’t, but it doesn’t matter. I mean … there won’t be a single place in the galaxy where he won’t find me. But it’s for your safety, so it’s worth it.”

“Out of the question.”

Geralt’s tone was so stern Jaskier flinched. His gaze also looked determined.

“You’re staying with us.”

“But … what about Dijkstra?”

“You won’t have to worry about him. I’ll protect you.”

Jaskier didn’t know what suddenly came over him. He took Geralt’s face in his hands and pressed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I hope you enjoyed this second part of the series! I'm still very excited about it and have lots of ideas!  
> If you enjoyed this fic, please consider leaving some sort of feedback! I greatly appreciate hearing from you.  
> I drew the trio [here](https://twitter.com/moonlyghost/status/1355458241698951169?s=20), so check it out if you're interested about my personal take on them!  
> See you at the next story!


End file.
